


Hikawa And Fries

by NicApples



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Idk this was in the mind for a while lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicApples/pseuds/NicApples
Summary: In which Lisa needs Insurance before she gets murdered by the twins orDon't say any other potato dish other than fries infront of the Hikawas
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina & Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa, Implied Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Hikawa And Fries

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm still new to this writing stuff.

"Ah! Finally found you guys!" Hina ran to where Sayo and Lisa were seated in the fast food restaurant.

"Hina!? I told you not to come here! And don’t run in a fast food place!"

“Ehh! C’mon Onee-chan I wanted to come!”

Lisa had invited Sayo out to eat at a fast food restaurant. Hina overheard the conversation, and, of course, wanted to tag along with her beloved Onee-chan.

Lisa giggles. "It's fine, Sayo~ I was expecting her anyway.”

"See? Onee-chan should loosen up a bit sometimes! Or maybe... did you just want Lisachi to yourself~?" Both the guitarist and bassists blushed.

“Hina!” 

“Aha! Onee-chan you look like a tomato!” 

“Wha- that’s it Hikawa Hina, I’m going to murder you!” By now, people in the fast food restaurant has started to look at the trio, whispering and mumbling.

_ Ahaha.. This isn't the best situation..  _

"Let's calm down now.." 

Lisa quickly defuses the situation, hoping they won't get kicked by the WankDo staff. She's definitely gunna tell Yukina about this.

___

"Ahem, I apologize how I acted earlier." Sayo hopes the whole situation did not make Lisa think any less of her.

"Don't think too much about it." Lisa giggles waving a hand dismissively.

"I should get insurance before Onee-chan kills me for real." 

"I don't think Sayo will literally kill you.."

"I might." The guitarist straightforwardly says. 

"Ok, maybe you should actually consider getting a Insurance."

Hina shrugged, grabbing a menu despite knowing what she'll order anyway. I'll just get fries. The younger twin thinks.

"Ah, you guys haven't ordered yet?" Hina asked, now that she looks at it, their table is clean and empty.

"Hmm, I was thinking of getting some mashed potatoes, actually." Hearing that made both of the sisters look at her with wide eyes.

"Uh? Is something wrong?" The glare of both of them sent chills down Lisa's spine.

"Mashed potatoes..?"

"You're joking right?" 

_ THEY’RE IN UNISON NOW?! _

Sayo and Hina kept glaring at Lisa, both of their eyes having a darker glint to it, if looks can kill, Lisa would be in the grave by now.

"You do know that french fries is the only way of  _ truly _ enjoying potatoes.. Right?" Sayo was now looking like she was about to commit murder.

_ I think I'm the one that needs Insurance. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to people who helped with grammar and edits. You know who you are <3


End file.
